Monoglyphic
by Grey Lion Cub
Summary: Zack's never told Cloud his feelings and probably never will. But as his friendship with Cloud grows stronger will he be able to keep them to himself, especially when Cloud makes it so hard? CxZ AU -sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Monoglyphic**

**Chapter 1**

"Zack stop pacing like that, you're making me dizzy." Aerith sighed knowing the man wouldn't listen to her. He was far too anxious and it showed.

"I'm sorry Aerith, but what should I do? I really like him... And he's straight." Zack stopped pacing and put his hands behind his head. "What would you do?"

Aerith got up from her seat on the church bench. "Well, if it were me..." She paused when she saw Zack looking at her expectantly his eyes gleaming with hope. She saw now why Angeal gave him his nickname. "_Puppy,_ I wouldn't be in this sorta mess in the first place because I would have _asked him by now._"

Zack noticed the emphasis on the last few words but knew fine well that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Staring at the floor, he let his arms drop. Aerith walked to stand by his side letting a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder. "You're not gonna find anything looking at you're feet, silly. Just go do it Zack, if anything, you'll be able to stop asking yourself what would happen if he'd say yes."

"You mean if he said no." Aerith put a finger on his lips and shot him a stern look which resembled the one she gave those children she took care of when they did something wrong. For all it was worth, whenever she gave it to Zack it always worked.

"I know what I said. You have no reason not to do this." She took her finger away and smiled as a teacher would when observing a student who had learned the lesson she had set for him.

Zack swallowed, pausing before he answered. "Yes ma'am."

She pointed to the opposite end of the room."Now march." Aerith moved behind him pushing him down the isle towards the two oak doors at the entrance of the church. "Say it to him as soon as you see him, is that understood? And don't you dare come back in here without doing so Zackary Fair!"

With that she all but launched the man into the street. _Gosh, Aerith should join the recruitment sector of SOLDIER. Heh, _He could just imagine her ordering General Sephiroth around, she was scary enough to get away with it sometimes so why not?

Getting to feet after having tripped down the church's stone steps, Zack made his way, slowly back to HQ, hoping there was perhaps an urgent mission he had to attend to or Angeal needed him to train more. He was actually regretting not slacking off this morning.

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

Cloud was on guard patrol this afternoon. He'd had to take an extra shift when one of the other cadets had called in sick. To be honest he couldn't think of a better way to pass the time. Only very brave or very stupid people decided to take Shinra or SOLDIER on, and never usually got past the entrance gate before they were shot, impaled or arrested -the third happening only every once in a blue moon. So basically it was a relatively easy job.

Not to mention the pay he got for doing overtime, which he was more than happy to do.

The only downside to it all was he barely got any action. The most he'd had in the past couple of weeks was some drunk idiot scientist trying break in. He was one of the rare cases since he was only suspended, but still, Cloud was very bored, content, but very, very bored.

There was one small benifit Cloud was over the moon about, though. If he planned his routes out right, he'd bump into Zack. Most of the time they'd miss each other because Cloud got lost, but that was what phones were for.

But today Zack didn't know about Cloud's overtime, he probably turned his phone off too.

Cloud sighed as he made his way back from one of the higher floors towards the stairs. He'd done his rounds and knew he wouldn't see Zack any time soon.

Cloud was at foot of the eighteenth floor landing when he heard someone call his name behind him. He turned to face them.

"It's been a while Cloud. Can we talk?" Cloud felt the blood drain from his face as he saw the man, immediately he corrected his posture and saluted.

"G-general!" He inwardly cursed as he felt his voice shake slightly.

"At ease, Cadet." General Sephiroth laughed. It was always reasonably amusing to ambush this particular Cadet out of all who joined the ranks. He'd heard much from Zack concerning the blond's timid nature, but he couldn't help but probe into it.

"Yes s-sir." Cloud dropped the salute but didn't do much else, Sephiroth wasn't even sure he was breathing.

The general sighed still smiling. "Relax Cloud we're both off duty so there's no need for formalities. You're good friends with Zack, aren't you?"

Cloud still didn't move from his rigid position."Y-yes sir."

"Well it just so happens that I'm going to dinner with him and a few other officers tonight, perhaps you'd like to join us?" Cloud seemed to panic at the question.

He was too preoccupied by his own thoughts trying to process the answer that he didn't notice the general shift his gaze momentarily to another figure wandering up from the floor bellow them.

"Spikie!" Zack practically jumped on Cloud when he reached the top. The young cadet gave a loud yelp when he was grabbed from behind. "What's wrong Spikie? Not happy to see me?"

As Cloud returned to his senses. Turning his head to side to address Zack -while making a mental note to slit his throat in his sleep- Cloud was rewarded with a ruffle of his hair. "Nice to see you too, Zack."

Meanwhile, the more or less forgotten General in the corner was smiling amusingly at the two who were chatting away in a semi awkward embrace. It was on much more intimate grounds than he'd ever seen any cadet and SOLDIER (of any class) he'd ever observed.

"It's been a while Zack." Sephiroth offered, tired of being left out of the conversation.

Zack's imaginary puppy ears perked up and he shot a grin at Sephiroth. "Seph! How'r ya doing? I thought you were away on a mission this week, not skipping work are we Seph?"

Cloud looked utterly horrified at the response from Zack- he could never show such disrespect to someone who could quite literally cut him clean in two. But Sephiroth didn't seem phased.

"Severe flooding destroyed a mountain pass to a small town in Wutai where I was to be stationed. Until it is cleared I have a bit of free time to spend on paperwork. And why are you asking? I swear I told you this earlier on the phone."

"There's more to life than paperwork Seph. And my phone's broken, Angeal lent me his." Zack took the device out of his pocket to show Sephiroth, switching arms so that he still holding on to Cloud with his right.

"Is that so? I see then. I hope you gave Angeal my message"

"Yep! Oh! And before I forget I can't make it to diner tonight, I got plans." _Plans? What _plans _could possibly be more important than that? _Cloud was shocked, he couldn't go out for dinner now if Zack wasn't coming -he would probably faint if he met with General Sephiroth alone.

"Are you sure? I was talking to Cloud about coming too." Zack's eyes lit up for a moment and paused to think. Cloud on the other hand was constantly wishing he would say yes. Before Zack could ask why the General answered.

"Angeal felt that if he, Genesis and myself are present you might feel a little bit left out by yourself given none of us are in your age range. So we thought you would be more comfortable having someone with you who was your own age."

Zack smiled and patted the blond's head again. "I'll cancel my plans if Spikie's definitely going." They both looked to Cloud who sighed.

"As long as I don't get in trouble for breaking curfew-" Zack cut him off.

"Aw Cloud, I always broke curfew and I never got into trouble for it-" It was Sephiroth who cut Zack off this time.

"That's because Angeal always bailed you out and gave an excuse." Turning to Cloud he gave a reassuring smile. "I get a message to head of department at the cadet barracks for you Cloud."

Cloud blushed and gave slight bow (he was restricted in his movements by Zack's arm) "T-thank you, sir!"

Zack looked from Cloud to Sephiroth and raised an eyebrow. Sephiroth shrugged. The two said their good byes and Zack accompanied Cloud down the stairs.

"What was that back there?" He asked after walking in silence for a few minutes.

"What was what?"

"The bow thing. And all the stuttering. Are you scared of him or something Spikie?"

"No, I just feel I need to show some respect to higher ranked officers."

Zack had a thought that put him in a playful mood. He pouted. "What about me?"

Cloud scoffed and shook his head. "You put me in headlock and demanded that I do not call you sir, then when I did it by accident you tickled till I fainted and spent the following three hours apologising next to my hospital bed."

"Good times." he laughed in response, "Spikie, can I talk to you about something before dinner tonight? I don't think it can wait until after."

Cloud smiled. "Sure."

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

Zack had insisted that they return to his apartment after stopping off at the barrack to pick up a change of clothes and warn the Sergent of Sephiroth's message -to which the man took to a state of shock and saluted the both of them. Zack thought it was hilarious, Cloud thought he could get used to it.

It took them a further twenty minutes to get to Zack's place. It was further than the cadet barracks but that was because it was in the city. As soon they stepped in doors Cloud was greeted with an open space living room and adjoined kitchen fitted with modern furnishings overlooking a large window that took up an entire wall. The two doors opposite the kitchen area must have lead to the bathroom and Zack's bedroom.

"Like watch ya see? I designed it myself." Zack pulled the younger inside his home gently by a hand placed at the small of his back."There's a guest bedroom through that door over there, it's the first room on the right, second one's mine -y'don't wanna go in there at the moment, it's kinda messy. You know you've gone in the wrong direction if you hit the bathroom."

There goes his theory of a small apartment. The other door might be a broom closet, but then again, he couldn't see Zack doing any cleaning or household jobs. He decided to ask as the thought started to gnaw away at his mind. "Zack? What's that other door for? I mean- if that one's got the bathroom and bedrooms behind it, what the use of this one?"

Zack looked at him with a glint in his eyes. "You ask the strangest questions. Alright then; that's a small armary."

Cloud gawked at him in disbelief. It just made Zack laugh. "You don't think I'd let Shinra keep my weapons, did ya? Nah, they're here as a precaution. Think about it: if the city was ever attacked do you think the staff up at HQ would be able to look after mobilising the army and arming the SOLDIERs? It's sort of like a right of passage for 1st and 2nd classes to keep their own stuff so Angeal had an armory built into my place as soon as I was promoted."

Zack held a little smile to himself when he saw Cloud's face. The kid was in absolute awe. No doubt he was daydreaming of the day when he might get his own, and Zack had confidence that he would see that day sometime soon.

He ruffled the spikes of the younger again. "C'mon Chocobo, go get changed."

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

**_AN; This is a bit of a change. I don't usually write in the FF7 section. The separators are supposed to be Christmas crackers if they don't look like them I hope it doesn't take away from the story. Chapter 2 is on the go already, so you shouldn't have to wait too long. Bye now. :)_**

**_PS; Don't google dictionary the meaning of the title since the word doesn't exist. I made it up myself, you can guess what it means if you want._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monoglyphic**

**Chapter 2**

"Seph, it's a tie, put it on, it won't kill you." Angeal attempted again to pull the ribbon round Sephiroth's collar, only to have the elder wriggle out and glare at him.

"I dislike having anything around my neck. Tie or otherwise." Angeal sighed and tried again cursing the Generalsagility as he wound up on the opposite side of the room to himself, the tie and the mirror Sephiroth had been standing in front of.

The redhead lounged causally on the chaisé lounge in the centre of the room howled with laughter, Angeal's eye twitched at the sound. "Oh! Give it up Angeal! You're chasing the game without any bullets in your gun! The world will endbefore you get more than a thread of that ribbon round his neck."

The look he shot Genesis could have iced hell over, as could his words. "Be quiet Genesis."

After sighing deeply he acknowledged the fact, Angeal dropped the tie to the floor in surrender and Sephiroth nodded his head in approval of his actions.

"Iron grip on command even when off duty, just like you Seph." Genesis muttered under his breathe, reopening his beloved novel, Loveless.

"Get back to your book Gen." Angeal wasn't even looking at him when he spoke.

The redhead gave another chuckle.

"Already there, mon cherié." His voice had a slight ring of sarcasm to it -which was typical of Genesis in general, but it was all ignored by the other occupants of the room, almost out of habit.

Sephiroth took out a small beaded necklace from his pocket andclipped it shut behind his head. Angeal watched him sighing, he would never figure out the true nature of friend's personality.

"Hmm..." he pondered in annoyance. "You won't put on a bow tie but are more than willing to wear jewelry in it's place. How very feminine of you, Sephiroth."

A smirk twitched at the silver haired generals lips upon his friends remark before he popped open the top two buttons of his dress shirt. The item was in full view in an almost mocking display to Angeal. It looked stylish enough but the more Angeal looked at it, the more it scorned him back.

Genesis peeked over the top of _Loveless_taking in Sephiroth's nigh casual appearance. He hummed before he spoke. "Looking good Seph. You want some make-up on too?"

"Genesis," Sephiroth's eyes took an unfamiliar sheen of frosty anger. His tone dripping in warning to both of dear comrades. "Do you want to keep that edition of _Loveless_in mint condition?" Genesis tilted head to the side calculating what Sephiroth getting at. When sudden realisation hit him he clutched at the precious object then turned it, with his body, on a slant away from Sephiroth. "I thought as much."

"Sephiroth," Angeal, ever the peacemaker between the two stepped in front of Genesis. "You'll give him nightmares if you keep tormenting him. And you-" He caught Genesis in mid-thought. "Stop messing about and go get ready."

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

Cloud was immediately jealous the moment he walked into guest bedroom. It looked like one of the rooms out a five star hotel brochure (Cloud had never been near a real 5 star hotel). He had to share a room with seven other guys down at the barracks. In all honesty he'd never thought Zack would own anything this extravagant, being the laid back simple man he was.

He didn't want to distrube any of the pillows or coverings on the bed so placed his bag down beside it and sat back on a small sofa beside the window. The view over the city was extraordinary.

Damn... He was going to put his name foreward for the SOLDIERS programme as soon the oppertunaty arose.

There was a knock at the door that made Cloud jump to his feet, which unfortunately was becoming a common reflex these days. He cursed to himself as Zack cracked open the door.

"You decent?" He called from outside the room. He sounded a bit strange. Cloud couldn't fathom why.

"Of course, I only just got in here, I haven't even got my bag open yet." Zack laughed from the other side of the door before coming in. Joining Cloud over by the window, he the blond spikes as he passed. Cloud didn't seem to mind. "Did something happen?"

"Nah, nothing much. I just got a text from Angeal. It was a bit weird actually..." Angeal was Zack's mentor, Zack went on about the 1st Classmen a lot. According to Zack, Angeal had taken him under his wing as a 3rd a few years ago and had trained him up to the respectable (in the eyes of some) 2nd SOLDIER he was now.

Cloud had yet to met him though and he couldn't help thinking Zack could of mentioned that there would be more than one general attending the dinner tonight. _I shouldn't be expecting Zack to tell me that, but still, it does make me feel a little bit unnerved now..._

Cloud inwardly sighed and scratched the back of his head. "What'd the text say?"

"Well, 'Sorry, going to be a bit late'..."Zack paused.

"That's not weird."

"That's not the end of it, it went on like, '-need to protect pride... it not about the tie anymore.'." Zack made a face. Cloud raised an eyebrow and bit his lip. That didn't sound like the admirable Angeal Zack raved about.

"That doesn't sound right..."

"Tell me about it"

"You sure that was him? Someone could of stolen it."

Zack shook his head and grinned. "Nah, trying to pinch anything from Angeal always ends in misery. I should know." Clouds mouth twitched in a smile. He liked listening to Zack's tales, the man had an innate ability to make the most uninteresting things into good stories.

Zack caught the glint in Cloud's eye as he hopped up onto the bed, honestly, sometimes Cloud was like a child at bed time -not that Zack minded. He liked showing off; Angeal always told him off for being all style no competence.

Leaning back against the window Zack began. "I guess it was about two years ago -I think- and I was trying to play a prank Angeal, to get him back for making me do laps around the main Shira offices."

"The ones near the station?"

"Nuh, the ones near the Midgar recruitment buildings."

"What? They're huge! Even our drills Sergent isn't that crazy!"

Zack laughed. "Your drills Sergent isn't Mako enhanced. Anyways, I was going to prank call his phone, but I didn't know number. Angeal's really sharp with these things, if I asked him he'd know it was me who was messing with him, even if I used one of those things that messes your voice up. So I thought I'd steal it then replace it after I got the number. Only it didn't really work like that..."

"He catch you?"

"Nah. worse thing is, I didn't even get close! I got to within a couple of inches of his coat and he caught me by the ear like he knew what I was doing. As a punishment for trying to flinch him, he made me clean all of the training weapons -including matria- for a month. Thing is: I still don't know how he knew."

Cloud burst out laughing. "I take it you were being as deciet as always then?" Zack tilted his head. "Zack you have a tendancy for tackling things like a stampeeding herd of elephants. And you always do this thing that makes you look... suspicious."

Zack crossed his arms on his chest. "Oh really? And what is this mysterious 'thing'?"

"It's like... hmm... I think it just the way you act when planning something, like when you're lying."

"Do I twitch or something?"

"No,no. Just when you lie it's like... nhh!... I can't describe it. But I can always tell that you _are_ lying because of it."

Cloud looked back at Zack not realising that he had looked away. Zack got a playful glint in his eyes as he began walking towards the bed.

Cloud blinked, stood, mouthing 'no' while raising his hands. But it did nothing.

Faster than Cloud could push himself to think, Zack tackled him backwards and back onto the bed. The force of the action caused several throw cushions to go flying. They started play fighting on the bed, messing up the sheets until Cloud managed to toss Zack to one side.

They enchanged glances, before both of them burst out laughing.

When each of them had caught their lost breath, Cloud spoke. "I love that about you, Zack. Unpredictable and completely mad."

Zack pushed himself up on his elbow. "Oh really? _I'm_ completely mad?" With a cheeky look Cloud stared at him. "We~ll then, I guess that would justify my tickling you now as a complete act of sanity."

The cheeky grin was gone in seconds as Cloud started to panic."You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

Genesis was truly fascinated by his friends' unbelievably ability to fight without physically or emotionally harming each other. The entire theory sounds absolutely incomparable, but Genesis had know and studied the two long enough to these seemingly unimportant in counters (i.e fights) were actually quite character building for each of them. They broke down Angeal's thick pride, and softened Sephiroth's characteristically icy mantle. And for Genesis they offered a pleasant distraction from whatever it was that he happened to be doing at the time, (to which point he'd usually be doing paper work).

But in any case, he enjoyed the topic greatly. He'd even considered writing a book on it, and surely Sephiroth simple involvement in it would create ample publicity for it publication.

Though, at this point in time there were much more interesting things for Genesis to puzzle over, this particular one amused him to no end.

"Put it down Genesis." Angeal called from the bathroom. In the doorway living room Sephiroth was standing listening down the corridor, he turned and leaned against the frame so he faced the redhead in the Venetian style room.

"He heard you." Genesis put Angeal's phone back into his bag upon Sephiroth's statement.

"Extraordinary. How does he do that?"

"Have you only just realised SOLDIERS have more advanced hearing than the average man?"

Genesis gave him a playful punch on the arm at the insult to his intelligence. "Whatever you say, _Hero boy_." Sephiroth just smiled in response.

"Why does it obsess you so much to test Angeal's hearing anyway?" Genesis grinned at him. Sephiroth found the gesture unnerving but tolerable.

"Why do you obsess over asking?"

"Because I'm curious."

"As am I." At this point Angeal appeared at the other endof the hall closing the bathroom door behind himself.

"Shall we go then?" Genesis asked, heading back through the living room towards the entrance to the apartment. When he reached it he realised the others weren't following him and truned. "What?"

"Aren't you going to get changed into something a little more extravagant?" Angeal asked.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Your uniform and a red coat are not dress wear, Genesis." Sephiroth added.

"What do have against my red coat?" It was almost humorous that he sound outraged.

"Genesis, go get changed." Angeal said, gesturing down the hall.

"Make me."

"That can be arranged." Came the unified response as both Angeal and Sephiroth began to advance on the poor redhead. Perhaps he should have chose his words more carefully...

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

_**AN: Okay it's all filler at the moment, I'll be introducing the heavier plot next time but sit tight till then okay? I'm climbing all the way up to advent children with this one. Most likely over a couple of series not chapters just in case you were getting worried. Might be a little bit late with the next chapter, various reasons.**_

_**As promised I will explain the name. Monoglyphic comes from the Latin 'mono' meaning 'one' or 'single', and glyph which is created from 'gluphe' meaning '(to) carve' though also meaning '(to) engrave'. So put it all together and it means 'single engraving'. It will become more relevant as the story goes on so hang tight.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Monoglyphic**

**Chapter 3**

Aerith crouched closely to her flowers, a tiny tin watering can in hand. They would blossom soon, and she was considering selling some of the seeds at the market in central Midgar. She had a feeling it wouldn't be best thing in the world though.

Putting down the tin can, she stood turning towards the figure at the entrance to the church.

Tseng visited her often, at least once a week. They'd arranged it that way when she caught him spying on her. He'd ask about her well being as part of his job but Aerith couldn't help but feel just a little bit blessed that another person was looking out for her, it was sort of like having an older brother.

"Good evening." She smiled in return.

Tseng made no immediate effort to reply. He seemed out character today. "Did something happen? You already came by here yesterday, I thought you only came once a week."

Tseng nodded. "Yes, but the last time we met you said there was something you wanted to talk about, so I came today."

Aerith turned a took a seat on the front bench in the church, Tseng took this as an invitation to walk towards her, he stood at the adjacent bench across the isle.

"You know about Zack right?"

"The Gongaga boy? The one who trains under Angeal Hewely? Has the nickname of 'puppy'?"

Aerith giggled. "Yes. That's Zack. Anyway, I wondering, could you look into something for me about him?"

"Oh? And what might this be?" Aerith's smile was gone.

"About a week ago when he came to see me he told me that they were sending extra patrols that would be wandering about around the slums. I had a look into it myself and there are lot more than just extra. There's almost a whole army down here! The children who come here for lessons have told me that the patrols aren't here to hunt down monsters." She stood. "You work as a turk in Shinra; you must know what's going on."

"I'm afraid not. This is the first I've heard of it. But I'll look into it for you."

"Thankyou Tseng."

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

"Genesis, c'mon now perk up, you look good." Sephiroth gave the younger man a pat on the back catching his eyes in the mirror.

"Just because I look good doesn't mean I don't feel aweful." He wasn't lying, he felt like he'd just walked out of a medical exam.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Genesis. You look great without it." 'It' being Genesis' favourite red coat. He wore 'it' _everywhere_, his mother used to tell him 'it' was the best thing he'd ever bought -and she'd been right.

To his dismay, 'it' was now gaia knows where in his room and it's absence made Genesis feel, for lack of a better word, naked.

Instead Sephiroth and Angeal had picked out for him a black dress shirt (which looked like it'd been stolen from a 2nd), black work trousers (of which he was sure one of the turks was currently missing) and black polished shoes. He wasn't too bothered about the shoes, -there was worse in his wordrobe- but he absolutely hated that there was nothing red in his attire.

This was because, Angeal (quote) "Thought he ote to try another colour for a change." (end quote).

With a growl he broke out of his friends' embrace, and marched back to his room. Angeal and Sephiroth walked behind him in trivial persuit. Upon reaching it, Genesis shuffled through

the drawers of the vanity near his bed, producing a small ruby crystal necklace and hung it around his neck.

He'd have his own back someday, for now he'd make do.

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city, another pair were also getting ready when an interesting problem occurred...

"Er... Zack?"

Zack poked his head up out of the towel he was using to dry his hair. He wandered closer to the source of the call. "What's up Spikie?"

"How do adjust the temperature for the shower? It's like minus twenty at the moment." Zack chuckled at the muffled responce. The pitch of Cloud's voice wavered slightly higher than it should have.

"The lables are wrong. You have to push the cog towards the blue tab -erm- anticlockwise." Zack waited beside the entrance to the bathroom as he continued drying his hair. He heard the water running and after minute of silence, started drying his hair again.

He leaned back gently against the wall as his hearing became more sensitive. He could hear Cloud breathing gently underneath all that water. He could hear Cloud lean his head against the shower wall as if contemplating something. He could hear him hum absently while combing his fingers through his hair. And then he realised something...

..._Spikey's gonna kill me if catches me standing out here listening to him shower._

Pulling himself away Zack tried to think of ways which he could distract himself from the blond down the hall. Hauling himself to the sofa in the living room, Zack stretched out and picked his phone off the coffee table.

Flicking it open, Zack lazily checked through his messages. He found a new one from Angeal in the inbox. Opening it he reclined back onto the sofa and read it, precieving it before the words registered with him.

_"Zack, we're going to be late. You-know-who is being stuborn again. See you there. Good luck."_

After pondering over the last two words for a few minutes Zack sighed heavily as he figured that Aerith and Angeal had been talking. Sometimes they felt more like parents than friends.

Holding the phone in his right hand, Zack's left hand absently began to play with the damp towel around his neck. His thoughts were now in places he didn't really want them to be and so he allowed one of the smaller distractions from earlier -a sound- to become the focus of his attention.

He closed his eyes and calming each of his breaths he listened to the gentle sound of water on glass, of another person's soft breathing, of their heartbeat. And then, before he realised what he was doing, Zack had drifted off to sleep...

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

"Gah!" Jumping up in fright, Zack's instincts took over before he could honestly comprehend what he was actually doing. When the cogs in brain began to turn again, his sudden surprise at being woken so abruptly now melted into a motified sensation somewhere between rage and terror as he found himself pinning a certain blond to the floor of his livingroom.

Zack paled, scrambling at words but failing to explain the situation. "Ah... Cloud, I mean... Errr..."

Cloud seemed gobbsmacked. Neither of the two seemed to have any words to describe their current predicament.

Cloud was first to break the silence. "D-do all SOLDIERs have such, s-sharpe instincts?"

Zack laughed nerviously and replied. "Er.. Yeah, at least almost all the Firsts..." Zack got himself up off of Cloud and sat down beside the younger. "You should have seen what happened to me when snuck up on Sephiroth..."

At Zack's words Cloud's face lit up in childlike curiousity and he seemed to forget that he had ever been pinned to floor in the first place. He sat in front of Zack in obvious antisipation.

"_You_ snunk up on Sephiroth? _General Sephiroth_? C'mon Zack, even I know that's a bad idea."

Zack rubbed at the back of his head, he wasn't used to this sort of attention. But there was no reason to be modest when he could see it in the younger's eyes that the blond expected a memorable story. "Well, it was a couple of years ago... when I first began my apprentiship with Angeal. I was very hyper back then-"

"You aren't now?"

"-Ofcourse, but back then, I was worse. I was wary of Sephiroth but I saw him one day in the foyay and he wasn't armed so I figured even if I insulted him, I still had the chance of out-running him and finding somewhere to hide while he went to get his sword."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't remember, I woke up in the ward about an hour later with a headache. I only tapped him on the shoulder... and he put my head through the nearest wall."

Cloud burst into fits of hearty laughter, Zack loved the sound. He pulled Cloud over to him and ruffled up his hair. At least he was, then his nose caught the sent of Cloud's freshly washed hair.

"Zack?" He heard the younger chrip, who was now cuddled against him in an ackward fashion.

"Yes Cloud?"

"Why are you sniffing me?" Cloud was now staring up at him.

"Ah. Well, you smell nice, like strawberries and I..." _Say it you idiot! No, wait... _He couldn't. There would be other chances, yes, other chances.

At that moment Zack's stomache saved him. "...Heh, it's kinda making me feel hungry..." _Nice one brain, maybe you aren't such a waste of space after all, _said his common sence, and for once he didn't argue with it, but instead shared an internal sigh of relief with it.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. I don't know how long the generals will take but I hope it's not too long, for the sake of that stomache of yours at least." Cloud laughted, and Zack joined him and let the other get up so they could both get ready.

}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{

**AN: Hello all, it's been a long time and a long list of computer problems, the biggest being I broke my last one beyond repair and thus lost all my passwords, usernames and stories. Quite a nussiance, I assure you. Well today, to make it up to all of you who have had the tenascity to stay with me or reveiw my story I shall do something I don't usually do to repay your loyallty, and answer some of your comments.**

_**RE: hypnoticaa.**_** I'm glad you've enjoyed reading it, I will do my best to finish this one and hope you enjoy it to the end. As for the G/A/S trio, I have to say I'm not sure yet but I have been thinking about it myself, so the cards aren't off the table in terms of the possibilities.**

_**RE: Everyone who said "Update soon" at some point last year.**_**Sorry! Still better late than never right?**


End file.
